


Anecdote

by Enjolchilles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: “Do you remember the time-”Zeke didn't have to finish, Eren knew exactly what he was talking about. He groaned quietly and placed a hand over his face, “You never let me forget it.”That was true, the story had become an infamous one within his family. The kind they eventually told every new friend Eren introduced them to, successfully embarrassing him each time.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Anecdote

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to imagine a universe where the Yeagers can be a happy family :’(
> 
> This was lightly inspired by a true event with my own half brother!

“It’s been a while,” says Eren, as he pulls out the empty chair to sit in. Its screech against the floor was masked by the abundance of noise already in the cafe.

“I suppose you’re right,” said Zeke as he took a sip of his coffee, setting it down after it fogged his glasses. 

The two brothers lived very separate lives, but made sure to find time to reconnect whenever the opportunity arose. It was mostly Zeke who took the initiative to drag his younger half brother out of the house. The 19 year old Eren would be moving away for school soon, putting even more distance between the two of them. It was bittersweet for Zeke to see Eren change so much through the years right in front of his eyes.

“Your hair has gotten longer since the last time I saw you,” Zeke pointed out.

“Yeah,” Eren grabbed a front strand and examined its frayed end, “Why? Does it look bad?”

“No, no,” Zeke reassured. 

“Yours is longer too.”

Zeke ran a hand down from the back of his head to the nape of his neck, “That's true.” 

He watched as Eren stirred his cup with a wooden stick, and after a few minutes of the usual small talk Zeke began to ask, “Do you remember the time-”

Zeke didn't have to finish, Eren knew exactly what he was talking about. He groaned quietly and placed a hand over his face, “You never let me forget it.”

That was true, the story had become an infamous one within his family. The kind they eventually told every new friend Eren introduced them to, successfully embarrassing him each time.

Eren was only about 6 when it happened. He remembers hiding behind his mother’s skirt as his father went to open the door, then he watched as his father welcomed a blond stranger with a hug. 

While his mother went off to get them some tea the other three sat on the couch. Eren watched with big eyes as his father and the young stranger talked for what felt like hours on end. His mother, after setting down a cup in front of each of them, sat in a chair near the stranger and eagerly asked him questions about his life.

Eren seized his father’s arm and pulled it in his direction, He looked at the blond boy and spat out wrathfully, “These are MY parents, get your own!”

After the initial shock of this outburst wore off the three adults burst out into laughter.

His father patted his head, “Eren, this is your half brother Zeke. You’ve met a couple times before, don't you remember?”

Zeke smiled warmly and placed a hand on his father’s shoulder, “He's so young, you can't expect him to.”

Now Zeke watches as his younger brother, a man of 19, cringes at the old story and recoils in his seat. 

Eren jumped to defend himself, “I was a pretty angry kid, I like to think I’ve mellowed out a bit since then.”

Zeke looked fondly at his brother across from him, “You have... a little bit.”

While Eren laughed, Zeke questioned how the little boy had grown up so fast and hoped that time would be on their side; so that they could remain as close as they are now for forever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if any grammar or spelling need to be corrected! Or just let me know your thoughts, I love to read comments :)
> 
> and if you have any ideas for AOT fics please don't hesitate to comment them! I can't promise anything but I love AOT so much and really want to write more for it.


End file.
